Redefined
by Viva La Zekiel
Summary: /Im not so good at summaries/ /ONESHOT/ /Thirteen x Tenain/ /Complete/ Such sick pleasure he got from watching her squirm with pain and hate…now, if only he could make her love him with such burning passion. Well then he would have it all, wouldn’t he?


_'We must get her back…'_

**Fading, falling, lost in forever  
Will I find a way to keep it together?  
Am I strong enough to last through the weather in the hurricane of my life?**

Thirteen's eyes slid open slowly, as the right side of her body was filled with unbearable pain and anguish. She raised her right hand, and stared at the black vein like marks found there, wincing grimly as pain shot threw that limb. How had she gotten here again? 13 couldn't remember…she couldn't remember anything at the moment, nothing but her name and her infection. Her eyes scanned over the lovely room, till they fell on a body beside her, his bright red and black hair mixing with her long wavy jet-black locks. She strained her eyes, then instantly jolted away, nearly screaming in pain.

"Good morning." His eyes slowly slid open, a beautiful silver color meeting her shocked, confused deep crimson ones. He moved on top of her in a flash, pushing his weight against hers to keep her from moving too much. "You shouldn't move…that nasty little infection of yours might just make you…scream." Right as he said that, he dug his girlish nails into her right leg, making her bite her lip and tongue to hold in the scream of pain that dwindled in the back of her throat.

Now the unlucky number remembered…Tenain had killed her to remove her spirit from Tesh's body, then forged a body just for the unlucky number, and trapped her here with him to suffer. How she hated this man, no…this thing that called itself a man. No real man would treat a woman as he did, no real man would ever dream of mistreating Thirteen as Tenain did, then clam to love her and cherish her very existence. I mean come on, her leg was now bleeding a black tainted blood from how deep he had dug his nails into her tender flesh, the pain from her infection only making things worse.

**Can it be a conscious decision?  
That I look for ways to alter my vision?  
Am I speeding towards another collision in the alleyways of my life?**

No one could love her, then turn around and cause her such pain. "I hate you…I hope you rot and burn _scum_." She hissed, watching him smirk with a satisfied look. Such sick pleasure he got from watching her squirm with pain and hate…now, if only he could make her love him with such burning passion. Well then he would have it all, wouldn't he? "Get off me." She muttered after a few moments of strange silence, refusing to move had further aggravate her infection.

He smirked, showing how truly twisted her could be. "And if I refuse…?" He mocked, playing with strands of her hair now and again. When she didn't respond, he chuckled, and then slowly pushed himself off her, pulling up his shoulder length hair up sloppily, much like Thirteen normally does. This was just to further mock her. "I got you a gift, love. Tell me if you like it." He gestured towards the nightstand, where her eyes soon found a pair of black leather gloves, and a long sleeved shoulder cut black shirt to go with the gloves. "I thought you might want to try and hid as much of that nasty little infection you got as possible. Enjoy. The gloves are never to be taken off unless in this room, though…I cant have you killing any more of my fighters."

Thirteen slowly slipped on the gloves, then the long sleeved shirt, feeling the vein like marks that covered the right side of her face still. It upset her greatly that her infection had spread so far…she would not be able to do anything on the outside world anymore without a hood of some sort unless she wanted humans staring at her. Unsure of what so say, the unlucky number glanced at the smiling Tenain, fiddling with the tips of her gloves went he lifted a brow, expecting her to thank him. "…Thank you." She forced threw bared teeth, digging her nails into her arm threw the leather.

**Memories don't lie  
You know better than  
Those who have fallen in**

"Your very welcome." Tenain responded, enjoying this even more then he had before hand. She was such a source of amusement for him, it was practically crippling for him to be without her. "But, I have another gift." This caught Thirteen's undivided attention, as a small look of curiosity replaced her normally blank one. Tenain smiled more, glad to finally get some kind of a reaction from her, other then one of pain or anger that she normally would offer. He took the offers greedily, however, it wasn't that he didn't like them…he just liked the others a little _better_. "You wanted a child, no?"

Thirteen's heart stopped right then and there as she stared into Tenain's cold, icy eyes with misplaced emotions. What was he trying to do, tempt her into doing things she very well couldn't? He and her both knew that Thirteen was unable to bare children, and it was his fault, so why would he ask her such a ridiculous question? Slowly, Thirteen nodded, finding it much easer to tell Tenain the truth, since he knew her inside and out; it was hard to lie to him, and she had finally given up the effort some time ago.

Tenain's eyes seemed to spin some upon hearing her tell the truth, as he gently took her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "Come." Was all he said, before letting her walk out of her room, and tag behind him along the dark corridors. The unlucky number had seen this hall way many times, behind the last door was the dungeon, in which she would be chained down if she misbehaved to greatly. Thirteen felt a slow chill rise up her spine, as a familiar sent hit the wind. However, she tried to ignore the sent as she continued to walk, lying to herself in saying that it wasn't him…it couldn't be him…

**Shaking, burning up with the fever  
In the realm of pain, I am the deceiver  
Now I lie to myself, so I can believe her  
As she dissembles my life**

Tenain slid the dungeon door open slowly, allowing Thirteen privilege to be the first one to ender. She slowly walked down the cold harsh stone steps with much hesitation, hearing soft breathing patterns echoing threw the darkness. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, even as Tenain turned on the flickering lights, and her eyes went wide. 13 literally went blank, as she stared at the neko boy chained to the ground, his breathing irregular on account of the infection that was pulsing through his body at an unnaturally quick pace.

Who was he? Why did it hurt her like this to look at the boy…? Thirteen grabbed her head slightly, wincing greatly when he looked at her. "M-mother…" He groaned, his neko ears flattening as he watched tears fall from her eyes. Ah yes, she remembered him now. This was Tesh's child, Tesh's little boy. Neither one of her kids could tell the difference between Thirteen and Tesh easily, simply because for the longest time, her and Tesh where in the same body, same being.

Still…Thirteen knew that they weren't hers. They where Tesh's, and she never dared claim them as her own. Thirteen's eyes shot to Tenain when he chuckled, seeing the anger in her eyes now. "Why, why did you bring him here!" It was only then that she noticed the fact he had _her_ infection, and more pain raced threw her like a bullet. Why did he have it? How did he get it? "Tenain…" Tenain's eyes narrowed dangerously when he potted the displeasure in her, feeling very offended now that he had gone threw all that trouble, and she would not enjoy it.

**I cannot dispel the illusion  
All my hopes and dreams are drowned by confusion  
Can I find a way to make a solution that will reconfigure my life?**

"You do not like your gift, love?" He asked cautiously, his eyes saying it all, '_I'll kill it if you don't want it_'. Thirteen took note of the look, but paid it no mind as she continued to glare at the male in front of her, listening painfully to the small boys whimpers and words, asking why he was here, and what was going on. She couldn't look at him; she couldn't stand to see Naxel like this…because even if the children weren't hers, she still loved them like they where. "Then, I will get rid of him for you."

Tenain raised his hand, but Thirteen lunged and grabbed it, yanking his arm back down again with a defiant look in her eyes now. Tenain, to say the very least, was disgusted with her actions, and reached back with his other hand and grabbed a hand blade, slicing her face once, making her back away to cover the wound. It wasn't a small wound, to say the very least. It was deep as the bone, and ran from one of her eyes, to the bottom of her lips and tip of her chin. Still, though, she glared. Naxel gasped, yanking on his chains some as his ears perked with worry.

"Mother!" Tenain looked over at the boy, as his ears flattened with hate. Naxel, unlike his sister Lexan, was a very brave kid. He would attack anyone, no matter who they where if you pissed him off. When Tenain started to walk towards Thirteen, Naxel pulled once more on his chains, wincing when the infection he now had started to burn. "You stay away from her, you hear me! Ill kill you if you touch her again!" Tenain chuckled at this, now staring at the 'gift'.

**Memories don't lie  
You know better than  
Those who have fallen in**

Thirteen stopped her glares, looking at the other male with a newly found apologetic expression. "Tenain…im sorry…please do not hurt Tesh's child." She muttered, watching as Naxel, slowly, put two and two together. Now, he might have been the brute, but his sister was the brains…so it took him quite some time before he glared at Thirteen, as well as Tenain. The unlucky number ignored him for now, seeing that Tenain had clamed down, and smiled again. Though, his smiled where always fake.

"Then, you will accept the gift?" He questioned softly, watching as Thirteen nodded gently, her eyes now glued to the ground. "Very well. He is yours now, do with him what you wish." And with that, Tenain handed her the keys and kissed her un-sliced eye softly, taking his leave from the scene. Though, the damage had already been done. Thirteen was to be whipped from her actions, and she knew this all to well. She did not blame the boy, as she softly unlocked the chains, wincing as he pushed away from her, curling up in the corner farthest from her.

Her eyes narrowed somewhat in hidden pain, as she watched him glare at her. God only knew the pain she was going threw, as she played with the gloved on her hands. "Im sorry, Naxel…" She whispered softly, trying to inch closer. His action made her stop though, when he hissed and scooted closer into the wall. Thirteen couldn't help but bite her tongue a little, to help her hide the pain and hurt that was befalling on her as Thirteen watched him shun her. "…Please…im so sorry…" She gagged out, holding out her hand for him to take.

**And I know that stillness shatters  
We have all been frightened by the  
The sound of footsteps on the pavement of our lives**

Naxel slapped it away, seeing her eyes narrow some. Was she angry with him? Hurt? The neko couldn't tell anymore…she was hiding it all very well. "I hate you! Don't touch me, rotten monster!" He spat angrily, his tail twitching uncontrollably now as she moved closer to him, gently putting her arms around him. He pushed against her as she hugged him tightly, trembling some as she held him. His angry cries soon turned to pained ones, as he screamed about Lexan's death, and how it was all Thirteen's fault.

It was her fault, after all. She hadn't gotten there in time, and Tenain had killed one of Tesh's children upon trying to kill Tesh herself. Tesh had screamed that it was all Thirteen's fault, and of course, Thirteen believed her. The number had always believed her other half, even though she now despised the beast's very existence. Naxel soon calmed down, sobbing quietly as he clung to the number, his ears down and to the side with depression for his dead twin. She was gone…and he would never be able to see her again…

"Im so sorry…please forgive me…" She whispered as she rocked him back and forth, every once and a while holding a bit tighter when he would try to push away again or slip out of her grasp. She, too, cried…but she did it silently, never a tear falling from her eyes even though her breaths where forced. Softly in the background, she could hear the alarms going off; someone was attempting to break into the main house. Thirteen didn't care though, she just kept comforting the child she had always wished was hers, listening to his cries soften with each passing moment.

**I stand and fight  
I'm not afraid to die  
Elochai, bury me tonight**

Suddenly, the door was kicked wide open, as familiar red eyes met with Thirteen's, disgust swimming in her orbs for the male at the doorway. Naxel didn't bother to look up to see who was there, but somehow, he could tell that Thirteen did not like this person…she did not like him in the least. "Sister!" Twelve stared at her, his breathing heavy from the entire running he had done. His long, strait back hair hung over one eye, letting his gaze wander to the shivering life form in his sisters arms.

Thirteen looked away from the other experiment, making soft comforting noises to the deathly boy in her arms, who was now in tears of physical pain. The infection…it was clear it was killing the small boy. But, why wasn't Thirteen dead yet, if the infection worked so quickly? Because…Thirteen had a very special body, even when she was fused with Tesh. It was highly adaptable to all elements, so, her body naturally adapted to the infection, keeping the toxin at bay for as long as possible. Of course, it would only be a matter of time before the infection finally succeeds…but it would take quite a while.

"Leave!" Thirteen snapped, her voice cracking. God, how she was hurting. How could Tenain do this to her, how could he hurt her so. The unlucky experiment wanted to kill him, rip him to shreds for hurting Tesh's child…but couldn't. "Please…leave me here to die…I don't deserve your help…" Thirteen bit her tongue harshly, gently stroking the boys head as she continued to hold him, the leather in her gloves only making Naxel want to push away more. It was not comforting, to know he was in the arms of the monster who killed his sister.

**Please believe me  
That the world deceives me  
Don't stand me up  
Just leave**

Twelve, shook his head, running down the steps as he roughly grabbed her by the arm, yanking upwards. "No! Im not leaving you again, never again! I don't care who I have to kill, or what I have to do, I cant bare seeing you like this!" He yelled, making her scowl at him. Naxel let out a sharp scream of pain as the infection slowly started turning his skin coal black, his eyes bleeding the black infection as well. Thirteen slammed her eyes shut and ripped her arm away from Twelve, holding Naxel tightly against herself to muffle the pained screams he was making.

Now, tears really did fall down Thirteen's cheeks, blood leaking past her lips from how hard she was biting her tongue. "Go!" she yelled once more at Twelve, as he took a step back, and looked down. He was about to say that he would make her leave, if he had to, but Thirteen's power started to spike off the charts, the infection racing up her own body from the fact that she had little self control now. "If you do not leave…I will kill you…I will not hesitate…and I will not have mercy…" she said in a grave tone, the air getting very thick, making Twelve leave for fear of being crushed by the sheer feel of her power, which was no where near its full potential.

Tenain slowly walked into the room right about the same time Twelve had gone, smirking as he continued his pace till he was right behind Thirteen. "Did he leave you, again, my dear?" Tenain asked in a cold voice, kneeling down behind her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Even in the beginning, you loved him gravely. He was your brother, after all. But, even though he knew how you trusted him, he betrayed you, and now, none of the others will ever accept you because he lied, and said that it was you who had betrayed them."

**I have fallen again  
This is the end  
Pain redefined**

Thirteen continued to hold Naxel, who was very close to death. She had nothing to say, she would not argue, because everything he was saying was true, and she knew it all to well. "He says he loves you, but how can he love you, and then leave you so easily? No one loves you, no one but me. Even Tesh has left you, betrayed and hurt you…but not I, I shall never leave you." He whispered in her ear, reaching over as he gently ran his fingers threw the young neko boy's hair.

"This is not Tesh's child, Thirteen. It was you who was in control when you became pregnant, so, why do you say it is her's, and not mine and yours?" He asked carefully, the infection on the child's body lessening within her arms. That's right, Tenain knew what the actual cure for the infection was, and he could cure, or make it so much worse in the blink of an eye. Thirteen slowly spit up blood, feeling incredibly nauseous as she thought about what he had said. Yes, it was true, she was the one who had become pregnant, but it was Tesh who had given birth. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair…Tesh could have another child if she wanted one…but because of the fact that Tenain raped and cut Thirteen up on the inside more then once recently, she only had that one chance to have a child…and as it was, one of them where dead.

Thirteen did not bother answering his question, and after a while of silence, Tenain stood, gently pulling Thirteen upward. "Now, how about some lunch, hm? Here, I'll carry him back to your room, if you like…" Thirteen, who didn't seem to understand why Tenain was being so nice to her, nodded bleakly, seeing as how she was now to tired to carry the neko herself. "Good Girl." Tenain grinned, seeming more then amused.

Perhaps what she had been told was true…perhaps Tenain did love her. The line between love and hate was paper thin, and she hated him more then anything. And yet, he still clamed to love her…

_**Pain redefined!**_


End file.
